


Family Nap Time

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: Ike and Soren with their two babies taking a nap :)
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family Nap Time




End file.
